Truth Eternal
by LadyKimmey
Summary: In a single attack, their souls connected. Two shinigami learn that the truth is eternal. One Quincy finds his true purpose. All three learn that betrayal runs deep and that a single moment could deprive them of the very woman each is unwilling to part with. Tat x Ich x Ury x Sou Rated M for a reason. Warnings Inside
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Thanks for clicking. I just want to make sure that the pairing is known. Yes, it is going to be a Tatsuki x Ichigo x Uryuu x Sousuke fic. Indeed a wonderful, hot, yay four-some. Lucky Tatsuki, right. I also apologize if I misspelled anything, if I got something wrong please let me know and I'll correct it now and in future chapters. Thank you!

Warnings will be posted as needed for each chapter. The story will be rate M for later chapters. The language, some violence okay a good bit of violence and fighting and some mild to medium sexual situations.

Disclaimer: I do own Bleach! (If I did, Ichigo would have told Orihime fuck off years ago. I'm not a hater but the pairing makes me cringe.) I also don't earn a damn thing from writing this. I receive only a passing sense of pleasure.

Chapter One

Was it night? It was impossible to tell the time of day beneath the many streets that were paved overhead. The dank cell was nothing more than a small box designed to give him enough space to keep his body from permanently seizing. The cramped cell was meant to torture him, force him to miss his freedom and therefore repent the crimes that had brought him here. It was having the opposite effect on one, Aizen Sousuke. In his mind he hadn't committed any crimes. Keeping him in this place wasn't going to change his frame of mind, nor his heart.

His heart. Deep chestnut eyes blinked rapidly in the bare light. Ears focused on the sound of dripping. The coiling heat of his breath lingered like a cloud, mere inches before frowning lips. A meager meal had been left to rot next to unclothed feet. It would be some months before another was brought. That too would be left untouched. With the seal intact, he didn't trust them not to put something in the slop, anything to keep him docile. They were still cautious, if the two guards were anything to go by. Those above liked to boast that he had been contained, yet they still feared him. The hypocrites thought they had him down. He would not be sentenced, denied his destiny, or his rightful place.

How long? How many more dreams before the other one sought him out? The one that was plaguing his mind, his dreams and his memories. Kurosaki Ichigo, the one he was waiting for. The one that had been unable to kill him. His pride stung at the thought of being defeated. He may have been captured but not even at the peak of unbelievable power, he had not been slain. Ichigo Kurosaki's final attack should have ended his existence. At the time he had assumed it was because he was truly stronger than the young shinigami.

The gift of prison, it allowed him to replay the memories. He had nothing but time to think while sitting in his cage. That was the first time he could think of, that he had truly known fear. His soul had felt a sense of betrayal and despair. When he thought upon it, it had been the first time they had actually faced off with the intent of destroying each other. What was it about the boy that had filled him with a sense of purpose, longing and loneliness for those brief moments he had feared death? In that moment, a part of him cried out that he wasn't attacking an enemy but an ally. At the time he disregarded it as the smallest amount of respect for his opponent.

That wasn't entirely correct. During that brief but intense fight, something had begun to stir within his soul. A sort of enlightenment, something tugging in the recesses of his mind. Along with the stirring, his contempt for his former home grew to new heights. For as long as he could remember, there had been a deep seated resentment for the place called Soul Society. After gaining his place as Captain, he began searching for the reason behind this unknown animosity. Throughout his years of service, he had discovered plenty of reasons to justify the feeling. It was all he needed to act upon his plans. They wanted to see him as a monster but failed to see their own sins. As long as it was in the boundaries of their own dictated laws; it was justified.

Justice, it was a need that haunted him. Soul Society thought they had him conquered, never. His fingers clenched painfully as the energy flowed into through his veins. His powers were already returning. The seal was firmly intact. Urahara was a genius, he'd grant him that. What the former captain hadn't counted on, was that of an outside source. The foreign reiatsu had appeared months ago, almost at first as a comfort. When he had longed to stare at anything other than the bland walls, it cloaked him like a blanket.

It was this spiritual energy that had the seal weakening. No, not really weakening but nullifying the affects. He realized that when the seal had activated, it had been designed to seal away all of his spiritual energy at the moment of activation. It meant that the foreign reiatsu was allowing him to convert it, into his own.

Somehow, he knew that the source was the reason behind the dreams. At first, he had been appalled over the contents. No one wanted to have erotic dreams about the person that helped to end their living dreams. Days within of being sentenced, his mind had shown him images of lying peacefully next to the orange haired shinigami. Aghast, he had tried to forget.

Then the dreams had introduced another male, one he still couldn't see clearly. The most clear, the most painful dream, was where he could see the back of their forms and they were watching the streets of Soul Society below. It isn't the people or the homes that has their attention. Down below with her back to them, a petite form, someone that had so many emotions consuming him. As she turns to look back at them, he would always wake, awaken to the feelings of loss and hate.

Dreams, dreams of the past. A past that was slowly becoming clear, yet so scattered, he couldn't completely make sense of it. What he did know was that Kurosaki Ichigo had been a part of his past long before he had been born. They were connected. Whatever the reason, it was why that attack hadn't destroyed his soul. It may also explain why the substitute shinigami had been so hard to destroy. How many times hadn't Kurosaki come close to death but had held onto life?

Soon, he could feel it. Soon, he wouldn't be the only one with the need to seek out the answers. "Kurosaki Ichigo."

_The coppery scent of fresh blood filled the long corridor, urging him to move faster. His legs were cramping from being overstressed. The overwhelming fear made it hard to focus on anything besides continuing to move towards his destination. He couldn't be too late, he wouldn't let it be too late. _

_"There." The voice spoke beside him, drawing his attention to his company._

_Ichigo registered the fact that he knew the person, he was keeping in synch with his movements. They couldn't risk going any slower. His body felt on the verge of collapsing. _

_"Don't stop." _

_The panic that consumed his chest was reflected in the man's voice. They had to keep going, they couldn't fail. The narrow hallway felt like it was growing longer. Their destination was right around the corner. A piercing scream was heard from ahead._

_"No," his own voice bordered on breaking. _

_"Keep going, he's alive." Him being the prone figure they ran by. A pool of blood was already forming beneath the slender body. _

_Pain and worry were directed to the wounded man. They could heal his wounds but they were needed elsewhere. Elsewhere, inside the double doors in which they ran. Despite the weakness that threatened to make him collapse, he knew he couldn't falter. He wouldn't fail her, he had made a promise. _

_"NOOO!" His companion's voice shouted, echoing in the large room. _

_There, surrounded by over thirty shinigami. Ichigo felt the anger boil like molten lava in his stomach at the sight. They had been betrayed. A tear almost escaped seeing the delicate form being held between two. The raven head was hanging forward, she didn't even have the strength to acknowledge that they had returned. A low sob was all he could detect, she was weeping. "DON'T TOUCH HER!"_

"DON'T!" He shouted into the night air with enough force to wake from the dream. Ichigo Kurosaki gasped, filling his lungs with much needed oxygen. He felt out of breath and the panic still lingered. His sheets were soaked, his muscles felt overused and he had managed to knock over his lamp.

Not again. Another one of those nightmares. They always remained behind. So far he could recall each one, the visions were engraved into his brain. There had been three separate that he could recall, not forgotten upon waking. Tonight's was the worse of the lot. He hated the feelings that came with that certain dream. The sense of failure, loss and remorse. The pain that came with it was horrible, the agony was worse than when his mother had been killed. The confusing part was, he knew that the feeling was all for the figure he was always trying to get to.

Why the hell was he having the dreams? Was it something to do with the last few years? Had all the stress finally gotten to him? The last person he could see himself following was Aizen. Yet, he knew that he had been running alongside him as a comrade. Whatever had been causing the panic, the former captain had been feeling it as well. A common goal had them racing into that room. It always ended before he could figure out who it was and what was going on.

Unable to return to sleep, he tossed aside the covers. The heater had kicked in, making the temperature unbearable in the room. In just a pair of green pajama pants, he slid open his window. The night air rushed in to caress his face. It instantly chilled the sweat that had collected on his face. Needing to cool down was becoming a nightly occurrence.

"Fuck!" The need to vomit was strong. Not only did he fear for the person in the room, he had almost stopped seeing the other person bleeding out on the floor. He should have been wanting to make the former captain take the person's place, instead he was positive he had felt the man's panic, their shared heartache.

Was that possible? His mind always went back to that battle. When his zanpakuto had managed to connect with the man's. The strong sense of loneliness had been coming from his enemy. How could someone that had so many followers, be lonely? How had he been able to feel another's emotions? Their zanpakuto was an extension of their soul, it meant that he had connected to Aizen Sousuke's soul.

There was a strong possibility he was losing it. Maybe Karin was right, he needed to get laid. A faint smile tugged at his lips recalling the twin's advice. Yuzu suggested that he find himself a girlfriend. His dad thought he should accept one of the many invitations from Inoue. He inwardly cringed at going out on a date with his friend. As much as he cared for her as a comrade and friend, there was no real attraction there. Unlike Kon, he felt nothing when looking at the too-large bust. Seeing her form actually made him want to sigh with disgust. He really didn't care for her physically.

At night when he would allow his manly urges to surface, his imagination never conjured up her appearance. When he pictured himself getting intimate, the person was always smaller. He wanted someone petite but lithe. Breasts that would fill his palm but not overflow. There was no over-flow of womanly curves tempting him, more of an athletic build. He wanted someone with the stamina to participate and endure the long, drawn-out session of vigorous sex he often fantasized about.

He wanted Tatsuki. A realization he had come to months ago, right before graduation. When he had accepted his jealousy for what it was. They both had been out with their friends, at Ishida's birthday celebration. At that point he had already acknowledged that he found her to be attractive. It was seeing the Quincy clumsily trying to flirt with his childhood friend, it made him green with jealousy. He hated the fact that she had seemed to appreciate the attention.

If he chose to pursue anyone, it would be her. No one else stirred him in the same way, not even close. She had once asked, what was she to him? The answer had eluded him then, it still did. The quickest response would be a friend. Someone he had known for most of his life. Calling her those things didn't sit well with him, because she wasn't just those things. Right now they were still only friends but she was the vision he used to find sexual release. If only she weren't best friends with the one person that was fixated on him.

No matter how many times he used a lame excuse to brush Inoue off, the girl was persistent. It didn't help that she used Tatsuki as an anchor. Because of their friendship and his own with the brunette, he was pressured into being considerate at all times. If he was rude, he'd upset her, which would piss Tatsuki off. The last thing he wanted was to put any stress on his already waning relationship with her. It had been weeks since they had last spoken. The fault was entirely his own, he wasn't sure how to address his issues. How could he keep pretending to be receptive of one's attention, when he wanted nothing more than to pin his childhood friend up against a wall and make her scream his name?

He also knew that if he continued to wait, someone else would step up. If he had to watch another woo her, he hated the very idea. It had taken him years to realize what he wanted, longer to act on it. He didn't think she would be receptive of his feelings either. From what he had always seen, she encouraged her best friend's obsession. He was tempted to take up their invitation to spend the night. He could only imagine Tatsuki's face if he were to sneak into her bed.

"Not again." His body responded to the idea. He needed to figure out why he was having dreams involving Aizen. He already knew why he was fantasizing about Tatsuki. His sexual desires should be taking a back burner. He wanted to know why he couldn't forget those dreams. As he played them over and over, it was always the same. Didn't dreams differ? The only thing that stayed the same was truth. The truth never changed. Did that mean it was someone's memory being inserted into his mind? Was that the reason he was with the former captain? Could the man somehow be influencing his mind from prison? His power were sealed, wasn't it?

There was one way to discover what was happening with his sub-conscious. He liked to think that they owed him a huge favor. After everything he had sacrificed and done for the place. It wouldn't be too much for them to grant him an audience with the prisoner. If it was Aizen's doing, he'd inform the man that he had better things to dream about.

Thanks for reading. Any reviews will be appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Second chapter of this fic. Just to get it out there, NO, I really don't care for Orihime. I know she is one of the main female characters but I really don't like her. After watching all the episodes, I don't care for her or her obsession with Ichigo. I'd rather have Ichigo with Rukia over her.

Also, with the fics that I have read and even in the anime she comes off as a sweet, never hurt another person, type of personality. However, with her obsession (yes, I see it as such, with Ichigo) she has shown she can get jealous. She hasn't done anything spiteful or shown to be BUT in case any readers have not seen all the episodes. After the war when they are shown back in school, Orihime is walking down the hall and she notices Ichigo and Tatsuki three floors down, on the ground in the courtyard, talking with each other. Instead of walking down the stairs then outside like a normal person. She just has to jump out of the window and slide down the drainage pipe. (My problem with that is did she really have to go through such lengths to get to them? Not like she doesn't see them everyday and not like Tatsuki and Ichigo have never talked alone before. Rushing up to them like that in order to interupt, that was it was, was a show of jealousy. It's like she didn't want them talking alone.)

Please, no arguments, that is just how I see it. The behavior would be understandable if she hadn't seen either in months but it is like 15 or 17 months (can't remember) since the end of the war and they are all still in high school. The simple fact is she saw them talking together and just had to rush to interupt. Really jealous behavior, even if done in an idiotic way. They are supposed to be best friends but that isn't the action of a best friend. Realistically, a lot of friendships end because of a guy. And that slight behavior of Orihime's says to me that she doesn't trust Tatsuki and also she doesn't really want Ichigo alone with her.

Again all this is my opinion and everyone is entitled to their own.

Warnings: None really

Disclaimer: Don't own it

Chapter Two

"Tatsuki-chan!"

Did she have to scream? Tatsuki fisted her hair, anything to block out the noise. Did the other girl really have to hum constantly? It wasn't like they had anything to be so fucking happy about. Why the hell was Orihime so happy? She was sure that whatever had her friend so damn chipper, would be shared in moments. The nap she had sorely needed was abandoned with another summons from the kitchen. Seriously, she was in the next room. There wasn't even any fucking walls separating them.

After working twelve hours she had passed out during the evening news. The clock mocked the fact that she had only gotten about an hour of rest in. There was bound to be bags beneath her eyes. What the hell was that smell? What had been burnt?

"Tatsuki-chan! I'm setting the table." Orihime called from the joint kitchen noticing the raven head upright.

"I'm coming." If only to quickly eat, the sooner she could run to her bedroom. They had decided to move into a two bedroom apartment three months ago. This way they could share the rent and it put both closer to their jobs. Orihime only worked part-time, going to school during the day. Tatsuki had considered attending college, it hadn't worked out that way. One of them had to have a full-time job in order to afford the rent.

The table was a handed down circular wooden piece that had seen better days. The chairs didn't match, the table cloth had stains and they were missing the pepper shaker. Orihime loved their little home. It was their place. She set the baked dish in the middle, between their plates. The tea kettle was already next to their cups. "I forgot the sugar."

"What is that?" Tatsuki eyed the orange concoction in the pan. Was that cheese? "Is that going to make me constipated?"

"Oh, it's a new recipe. The cheese is just on the top. How was work?"

"Sucked!" Her job was at the local market. It wasn't the ideal job but it paid the bills. She worked in the bakery department, cooking. It was the reason she allowed Orihime to do most of the cooking at home. After standing in front of a twelve by twelve oven all day, she would rather use the microwave.

"Bad day?" How could she share her news if Tatsuki was having a bad day? Maybe after hearing the news, it would cheer her up.

What the hell did she think sucked meant? Tatsuki refrained from rolling her eyes at the question. "I had to fulfill an order for a reception. The first cake didn't come out right. They also wanted ten dozen cookies. I was almost done, Sakura-chan decided to vomit on my pan. That was another three dozen that needed to be baked, again. The groom showed up an hour early for the order. There was some talk of lazy, incompetence, and no talent. I'm not sure if he was referring to me or his sexual prowess. Once I got him the fuck out of my face, Wanaba-san called out, with a cold. It meant I got to prepare the cakes for tomorrow. Did I mention there were nine birthday orders?"

"I'm sorry you had a bad day, Tatsuki-chan." She placed the spoon into the cheese casserole. "I have good news. I got four tickets to the new movie premiere. I won them at the donut shop this morning on the way to class."

Not that stupid ass robot movie that was animated. The main characters had balloon shaped heads with pointy noses. Hadn't she made mention of NOT wanting to waste the precious hour and half of her life by watching that? They probably gave them to her because Orihime was the only person wanting to see it. "That's great. Are you going?"

"Hai and I am going to ask Kurosaki-kun to go with me."

"I see." She saw and didn't like it. Tatsuki gave a polite nod as the other girl began telling her what was seen during the previews. She had been sitting right next to her but obviously she needed to hear the recap.

Here was the good news. "I think Tatsuki-chan should invite Ishida-kun."

"Huh?" That got her attention and she almost dropped the spoon onto the runny cheese. Invite Ishida? Uryuu Ishida, that might be interesting. Who wouldn't want to go out with the Quincy? She smiled thinking of their last conversation. In the last three weeks, Ishida had stopped by the bakery six times. The attention he was giving her was very sweet. Each time he came by she enjoyed his company. Last time she had waited for him to ask her out, it hadn't happened.

"I can invite him. It could be like a double date." Then she'd have a better chance of convincing her date to come.

Double date? As in she'd have to watch Orihime fawn over Ichigo. Why? Tatsuki reached for her cup to avoid thrusting her fist forward. The anger arose again, just at the mention of the two. As much as she wanted to spend the evening with the Quincy, she didn't want to stomach the other couple. Some would probably call her fickle. She knew she found the Quincy to be cute and sweet. If asked, she would date him. However, she still had the longing to be in Ichigo's company. The idea of being with her childhood friend was thrilling. She liked them both.

Her feelings for Uryuu were pure and comforting. She felt like she could talk to him about anything. He also had a sex appeal that was refreshing and smart. The adorable guy best friend you couldn't help but to love. These days his presence was the highlight of her life. She would constantly look up from work to check for him. She would love to go out with him but so far he seemed only interested in friendship. Her heart sunk recalling what Sakura-chan had said. That two days when she hadn't been scheduled to work, the blonde claimed that Ishida had stopped by to speak to her. Not just speak but flirt. Her co-worker swore that the Quincy had a thing for her. It would explain why he didn't get upset whenever their conversations were interrupted by the bitch. Who was she kidding? Why would Ishida be interested in someone like her?

Just like Ichigo wasn't interested in her. They had grown up together and had graduated together. It still stung how he had pulled away from her and never apologized. Not a single apology had been made in her direction. Being the better person she had let it slide. After all, he had been under a lot of duress with Orihime being captured and him wanting to save her. Tatsuki chalked it up to him being worried about the woman he loved, so was she really shocked that she had been pushed onto the back burner? Right, she had been shoved completely off the stove. Yep, that tiny pot that lands on the floor, only to roll around in misery until fatefully coming to a stop yards away, that was her. What did she expect? Ichigo was, well, he was Ichigo. He was hot, built and unattainable. He'd never want her.

Nope, it was all Orihime. For the last year, since things had calmed down. If he had any free time, he was doing something with Orihime. Many evenings she'd have to come home and listen to what the two did. She wasn't sure if you'd call it dating but the two spent so much time together, they may as well be a couple. She was just thankful Ichigo hadn't taken up Orihime on the offer to stay the night. If she had to listen to them do the deed, she'd lose it. "I don't think I am Ishida-kun's type."

"Sure, you are. He was at the bakery the other day to talk to you. That means he likes you, nai?" The Quincy would also cast shy glances at her best friend whenever they were together. Even Sado-kun had noticed the longing glances. He just needed a little push, that's all.

"That means he likes fresh muffins, Orihime. I'm not a muffin. Besides, I think he is coming around because of Sakura-chan. She says he's been by there a few times when I wasn't in to speak to her. He probably just talks to me when I'm there, so it won't be awkward. Why don't you just ask Ishida-kun to take the other set of tickets? That way he can ask who he wants to attend with him?" She really didn't want to see it anyways. She also wouldn't allow Orihime to force the issue. The double date would be hell. Not only would she be spending time with two guys she liked but neither would really want her to be there. She'd pass.

"But I was wanting to watch the movie with you. Is there anyone else to invite? Maybe Sado-kun would like to come." It wouldn't be a double date then but that would be alright.

"Eh, no." No way! The very idea made her cringe. Tatsuki had nothing against him, she really didn't. He just wasn't her type. She didn't want a man she could run over. As strong and big as Sado was, he was a wimp when it came to girls. His current girlfriend had him on a leash. She also didn't play with another girl's toy. Nope, not for her. Unless it was Ichigo, then she'd have to go against her morals. "I'm going to go take a bath, Orihime. My back has been killing me all day."

"Alright, Tatsuki-chan." Orihime waited until the brunette had fled before reaching for her phone. The first number she dialed was his cell phone. It went straight to voice mail. Not one to give up, she dialed the clinic. It rang three times before someone picked up. "Hai, Karin-chan."

"Oi, hang on." With that the phone made a clang as if set down. It was typical of the dark twin. Whenever she would call Karin would immediately go get her brother. Yuzu was the only one that would stay on the line for a moment and speak to her. A few minutes the twin was back. "He's not here, Orihime. His body is on the bed, and Kon says he left early this morning."

Click. She hung up and placed the cell phone onto the table. Even extending her senses she could not locate him. That could only mean one thing, he wasn't here. Had he gone to Soul Society?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oi, shouldn't you be awake?" Ichigo leaned over to peer at snoozing guard. Was this really a prison? So far every guard he had passed was sleeping like a newborn. He had the mind to kick one of them. The only thing that kept him from doing so was because them being asleep made this easier for him. He had arrived with the lie of wanting to see Rukia and Renji, the two had just gotten engaged. The two were working, which suited him fine. His true intent was finding the way to where the bastard was being locked up and getting inside.

He really was thankful that Kenpachi didn't care enough to ask questions. The man had brought him here and opened the main doors. All he had to do in return was to promise to spar before leaving. The large man didn't give a shit about rules or regulations. He took the indicated directions after he got off the elevator to find the guards sleeping. The sooner he got this interview over, he could go back home. His family was going to throw a fit since he had left without saying anything.

There was no guards down the long hallway. He knew where the man was before reaching the cell. Why weren't they doing anything about this? Why hadn't Urahara been alerted? Ichigo still couldn't detect for shit but he could feel the spiritual energy pouring out of the bars in waves.

"I did not think they should be allowed to eavesdrop." Sousuke didn't bother standing or moving from his comfortable position. It was hard to get comfortable in the small space, he wasn't going to move just for Kurosaki. The substitute shinigami had come sooner than he had thought. Someone must not like dreaming about other men. Or was it just him that the substitute didn't care for?

Sitting in the corner was the last person he wanted to see but the one person he HAD to see. Ichigo made a sound of disgust in the back of his throat seeing how relaxed the man appeared. The time in prison weren't showing at all. The fucking bastard looked the same as the day they had fought. "Stop that shit, it's creeping me out."

"I am not doing it." It was the truth. The last thing he wanted to do was for his reaitsu to reach out and surround the boy. He had used it to put the guards to sleep, that was all. The fact that Kurosaki could detect it, see it, confirmed his suspicions. "To what do I owe this honor?"

"It's not an honor and you know damn well why I am here. I wasn't sure how you were doing it but obvious you have gotten some of your power back." He'd have to inform Urahara about this. The last they needed was for the former captain to attempt an escape. Ichigo wasn't sure if he could fight again and help bring the man down. "You wanna tell me why you are plaguing my dreams? Can't find anything better to do with your time?"

"I think." Sousuke gave the boy his full attention, examining him. "Kurosaki Ichigo, how lucky are you?"

"What?"

"I asked, how lucky are you? As I once informed you of, I have watched you all of your life. Since you were born, your presence intrigued me. Was it because you were the offspring of a Shinigami and a human Quincy? Perhaps, or perhaps it was more." Sousuke saw he had his attention. It was just the two of them so the boy had nothing else to do but to listen to him speak. "How many times did you not linger close to death? Tell them to me and I shall answer your question."

"Fine," he'd play the game. It was pointless and just another mind-game. Ichigo knew the man wasn't really interested but whatever. "Let's see, after becom.."

"NO! I said every time! The first time should be on the day that your mother was slain. That would be the correct answer." Sousuke held up his hand. "A hollow such as the Grand Fisher, manages to devour your mother who had no spiritual energy because she had lost all of her Quincy powers, but the tasty little boy manages to come away unscathed. Do you really think her will or her sacrifice spared you? This is reality, not fantasy."

Ichigo had no idea why he hadn't been eaten as well. It was the reason he still felt guilty about it. She had died while he lived on. Wouldn't his reaitsu have ensured that after devouring his mother that the hollow would want to eat him next? Until this day he couldn't remember what had actually happened that day. Just waking up with his mother gone. "And your point?"

"The thing that kept you alive that day, is still with you. I'll name a few more, so we are clear. When Kuchiki Byakuya went to fetch his dear sister, you should have died from him severing your cord. How did you manage to hold on when any other would have perished? Your fight with Zaraki Kenpachi? Renji Arabai? Need I go on? How about your first fight with Ulquiorra? Why do you continue to hold onto your life when you should have clearly died countless times?"

"How the hell should I know? Why aren't you fucking dead?" Because during their fight Ichigo was sure that last attack should have killed the bastard.

"For the same reason you aren't, Kurosaki Ichigo." The reason they were sharing the same dreams.

"Stop talking in riddles." That didn't explain anything. And why the fuck was that reaitsu wrapping around him? It wasn't lashing out and didn't appear harmful, it was just attached to the former captain. "Explain yourself."

"Explain myself? Very well," Sousuke adjusted his knee so he could rest his arm upon it. "I am over three hundred years old. I was born here. No, I appeared here. Did you know that a soul comes either from the living world or is born here? Either way, every soul should remember its past. My first solid memory was waking up behind an abandoned building as I am."

"Come again." Ichigo wasn't sure what the man was getting at. What did that have to do with them being killed?

"Listen to what I am saying to you. A human that dies and crosses over, they have their memories of their former life. Unless they are born here or are too young when they die. What I am is saying is that every soul must grow from infancy to adulthood. I did not."

"So why should I care if you don't remember growing up." Ichigo had known the man was insane. Sometimes not remembering your childhood was best.

"I'm not saying I do not remember growing up, Kurosaki. I am saying that I was never born. I simply appeared and all the knowledge I was blessed with was that of my given name." The acid dripped in his voice as he recalled the moment he had opened his eyes for the first time. The first time he could recall waking up alone. "My name and a burning hate for the place called Seireitei."

"I don't care if you lost your memories or about your damn feelings. That doesn't explain why I keep having nightmares." Why the fuck was he seeing himself in bed with the former captain? Why did the dream imply that they were allies?

"Pity, then I guess you are not ready for my answer to your question. Come back when you are ready to bear the truth. Leave me."

"Screw you. I don't have to listen to this shit. You probably don't know the answer." Ichigo was already tired of talking to the man. It had done nothing but load him down with more questions.

"Ichigo! By chance is there something upon your body that shouldn't be there?" Sousuke stopped him from rushing off. He had one more thing to say. "Don't leave Soul Society just yet. Tonight, when you dream I want you to look closely. Look at what you wear and the symbol of your allegiance. Remember it as you wake."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Please review... also Tatsuki isn't wanting to be a bitch but any that have a job knows, there are days when you just want to be left alone once you get home.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Another Chapter.

Disclaimer: Don't own it

Warnings: Language, Mention of Sexual Situations

Chapter Three

_The warmth was calling to him, stirring him from sleep. Ichigo sighed contently recognizing the fresh scent of apples and sweat. The heady scent of sex still clung in the air around him. How long had he dozed? He dug deeper into the pillow and moved his body closer to the source of heat. It wasn't enough until he had his leg on top of a smooth stomach. _

"_Remove your damn leg or I'll lop it off." The voice was near and dripped with warning. _

"_Asshole, I know. Besides, we both know she likes it when I do it." He'd been doing it for years. Just because one of them wasn't that affectionate, it didn't mean he had an issue with showing her the attention she deserved. He wasn't going to hurt them. "Why are you being so damn loud anyways?"_

"_Because of your lack of concern. Someone has to protect her from your idiocy." The brown hair lifted and chocolate eyes were blazing piss. _

"_Piss off, Sousuke. You're going to wake her with your loud voice." Ichigo moved his leg, to place it on her thighs. To compensate, he placed an arm around her middle. The top half was already taken by the foul man. Maybe he wanted to sleep with a handful of breast too. _

_Her being the soft body laying between them. The face was turned in the direction of the unwanted but accepted male. Ichigo placed his nose into the long strands of raven hair. He loved that smell, it was all her. The soft, even breathing reassured him that she continued to sleep on, despite their raised voices. They both knew that after so long, the bickering was so normal, she could sleep through it. _

_His body responded as the seconds went by, the light moans escaping from the pink lips. He wasn't doing anything to elicit them. The huge hand that was cupping her breast was causing the reaction. Seeing the other man's hand toying with her nipple, was making Ichigo aroused. His body was still sated from earlier, but that didn't stop his cock from getting hard. "You're going to wake her."_

"_Exactly, so why don't you go find something to do." _

"_Why? Someone needs to be here to finish what you start." Just like he had finished it a few hours ago. Okay, in all honesty, he had stepped inside to find the two already having fun and he had joined them. _

"_Why don't you go see what is taking so long? He should have been back by now." _

_No, he didn't want to leave. Ichigo snorted at the suggestion, "Ah, what do you know. I think that would be him now. Why don't you go see what he has found out?"_

"_Why don't you both shut up before you wake her?" A third male voice spoke from the doorway. _

"_Did you manage to find out anything?" Sousuke sat up on the bed. _

"_Hai. I heard a few rumors, some were very unsettling."_

_The bed moved out from under him and Ichigo found himself on the cold floor. Hands were all over him, holding his arms behind him. His cheek was being shoved painfully into the wood. The fury he felt was almost blinding as he fought against the many hands preventing him from moving. He wasn't the only one trying get free._

_Next to him, his eyes saw his own hate and fury reflecting in the eyes of Sousuke. There were just as many holding down the other man. Both had knees digging into their spine and blades at their throats. It wasn't the threat of death that kept them from moving, it was the inability. They couldn't move, they had been betrayed. _

"_Don't, please." The voice came from the doorway. The figure came in stumbling, while pleading. The dark head was bent down, tears fell to the floor. _

_Ichigo felt relief seeing the man being able to stand. In that condition he wouldn't be of much help. The wrist was constantly pooling blood to the floor, where the man's hand had been severed. Many wounds were staining the crimson material. The largest was near the heart. Right through the emblem. A sense of pride filled him seeing it, to turn to despair. The chimera emblem had been stabbed through the neck, as if trying to sever the heads. The body of a dragon, the legs of a lion, and the tail of the wolf. All three heads were noticeable despite the gash in the material. The very same design could be seen on Sousuke's sleeve. _

_Seeing it gave him the strength to fight anew. The third male gasped before falling face forward. No, they both tried to get up seeing the man go down. Ichigo heard the loud cry and tried to get to the other man, anything to dislodge the blades that just sank into the brunette's shoulders. _

"_Please, stop! Spare them." The panicked voice brought tears to his eyes. She was sobbing hysterically in desperation. _

"_Silence!" The man spoke loud enough to make the room go quiet. Ichigo could make out the long raven hair but that was all, seeing as the man was standing right in front of her and away. "It is futile. Did you think we wouldn't discover the truth? This will end with your demise and they will cease to exist. I couldn't have asked for a more suitable punishment. They will watch their master die."_

"_No!"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"No!"

Shit! Tatsuki had to look around the room to reassure herself that she was still in her bedroom. The creamy walls did nothing to soothe the terror. What the hell had that been about? She hated nightmares. What was up with the dreams? She could understand dreaming about Ichigo but why the hell was that other man in her dreams? The one she'd seen that day.

Ugh, he'd be the last person she'd want to dream about. No wonder she was having nightmares if he was in her mind. Tatsuki tossed off the sheet and threw her legs over the edge. The image of that man made her shiver. The fear he had installed in her, the look in his eyes. Ichigo had said his name was Aizen. The man had toyed with them, following them around. She knew now that he could have easily caught up to them and killed them all before they knew to shit their pants.

Gods, her stomach would still react whenever she thought of him. The moment she had seen him, looked at him. His spiritual pressure had been so overwhelming, dangerous and she had never felt so alive. There she had been facing death in his eyes and every nerve in her body felt alive and aware. The man had been handsome, that much she had noticed. "I'm a wreck."

Her mouth felt like she'd been sucking on cotton. It was probably from eating the concoction Orihime had called cheese casserole. Nah, that explained away the cramping of her stomach. She would have the shits in the morning. What she needed right now was something cold to drink.

The images of the dream stayed with her as she stepped out into the hall. The first thing she noticed was the smell. It made her think of stale fish. One time she had walked into the fish market and they had been going through inventory. The rankness of the bad herring had remained with her. The scent filled the entire hallway. There was no light on further into the kitchen so she didn't think her roommate was cooking this late.

No, Orihime's bedroom door was closed and the lights off. However, she closed her eyes and focused on the sounds. There was no other reaitsu in the apartment except Orihime's. The squeak of a mattress, the slosh of something wet. Ichigo? That was the name she could hear. Not Kurosaki as her best friend would normally say. The panting was increasing, "Disgusting!"

The last thing she wanted to be aware of was that. Why the fuck was the bed squeaking so loud? Was it possible? She couldn't detect Ichigo anywhere nearby, so it definitely wasn't him. That was all that mattered to her. The time would come when it would be him, she'd just move out.

She couldn't get to the kitchen fast enough. The last thing she wanted to listen to was Orihime masturbating. Indulging in self pleasure wasn't foreign to her. She knew how it was done and why many indulged in it. The one time she had started messing with herself, she had managed to rub a few out over the last year or so. Her fantasies usually featured Ichigo or Ishida. Once or twice, the one known as Aizen had snuck in there. One of her secret fantasies was to be dominated.

Just like most girls, Tatsuki did want a guy that she could get along with and that would treat her good. Who didn't want romance? Sweet, attentive and considerate; that was her ideal boyfriend. Her ideal lover was strong, demanding and rough. Finding someone that fit both, was why she was still single.

Being in the kitchen, she could no longer hear the disturbing noises. A bottle of water was snatched from the fridge. It wasn't opened until she walked through the living area and opened the sliding door leading to the balcony. Some fresh air would help cool her off. It was a nice night out, might as well enjoy it. Standing outside in her pajamas wasn't that smart but she was probably the only one hanging outside. It was a set of pink silk tank top and boy shorts. Nothing too revealing or slutty, and she was on the fourth floor.

Her senses was also picking up the trace of the Quincy coming this way. It was moving at a fast rate. The reaitsu was flickering like a candle, unstable. Which wasn't normal for Ishida. Days had gone by since the presence of a hollow had shown itself in the town. Did he notice something she didn't? Tatsuki leaned against the railing to look up at the moon.

Being able to focus on the Quincy's signal should show how desperate she was. Or that she was trying. It was about three blocks away, then it disappeared. Orihime had once told her that he was good at hiding himself. She also wasn't an expert at doing this. The only one she could detect at all times was Ichigo. Wait, there it was again.

Her eyes opened wide sensing it so close. Close as in reaching distance. Standing on the balcony two feet in front of her was the Quincy. It was strange not seeing him in the usual attire or his Quincy outfit. Ishida looked sheepish as he stood wearing a pair of grey sweat pants and a white t-shirt. The thick hair was hanging down into his eyes, "Ishida-kun?"

"Tatsuki-chan?" Uryuu breathed a deep sigh of relief seeing that she was indeed safe. Tonight the need had him rushing out of his place without thinking. Upon waking he had the need to go to her. It wasn't until he was on the way that the images from the dream came back to him. He wasn't sure if it was the nightmare or feeling her reaitsu spiking that had caused the reaction. Now that he was here, he wasn't sure what to say.

"Are you alright? You seem flushed." His cheeks were pink and he was panting. Where had he been going?

"Ah, I am just fine. I thought I sensed something, it is gone now." So was his ability to form a rational excuse. What was she wearing? The top was so thin, he could see the outlines of her nipples. He shouldn't be looking but his eyes were drawn to the area. Those and the long pale legs that weren't covered. The shorts didn't hide much and clung to her like a second skin. No wonder he kept having exotic dreams about her. Seeing her like this wasn't going to help him sleep at night. He already liked her but the sexual attraction had grown drastically in the last six months. Before it had been a crush, something he had tried to ignore. Someone so confident and beautiful wouldn't want him, she'd want a guy like Kurosaki.

Knowing that his chances were slim, didn't keep him from trying. Things had been looking up the last few weeks. She seemed to enjoy his company whenever he would stop by and speak to her at work. It was taking some time to work up the courage to ask her out to dinner. "I just d..dropped by noticing you standing outside. Is everything okay? Why are you outside and what is that noise?"

"Uh…eh, let me close the door." Tatsuki almost laughed seeing the horrified look crossing his face. From the sound of it Orihime had just finished or was getting there. She had been blocking the noise out, "Sorry about that."

"It's okay," he adjusted his glasses and mentally poured bleach over his brain. He'll pretend that it had been the television. Was that the reason she had stepped outside? "Are you working on Friday?"

"Yes but only half a day. I worked late tonight to cover someone, so he is going to take half my shift to make up some hours. I'll be in noon to four."

"I see," he was glad he had stopped by then. He had meant to ask her in the morning but now was just as good. "Before I leave, would you care to join me for dinner that night? I want to try the new Italian place on Wilshire but it is rumored to be more for couples. If you're going to be busy I'll understand."

Dinner? Together? Was he asking her out? "Are you asking me out on a date?"

Would she be okay with that or would she only want to go as friends? He wasn't sure how to answer. The blush spread to his neck seeing her watching him intently. "Ah, I am."

A date it was then. His nervousness was adorable, "Can you pick me from here? I'll need to come home and get ready."

"Of course, how about six-thirty? I'll make reservations for seven." It was a date. He returned the smile. "Alright, I'll see you then. I should get going. Goodnight, Tatsuki-chan.

"Night, and Ishida-kun." Tatsuki stopped him before he managed to do his little dash into the air. He had already turned to depart the balcony. "Thanks for coming to check up on me. It was sweet of you."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Here we go.

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

Warnings: Nothing really.

Chapter Four

"How was your night, Kurosaki?" Sousuke chuckled seeing the dark look. It wasn't even morning yet, someone had been anxious to get back to him. The substitute had probably woken up the same moment over an hour ago. There was no way he had bribed one of the captains to bring him here this early. "On your own this time?"

"Still putting the guards to sleep?" Ichigo snapped at the question. He didn't need to be shown it again. Just because he sucked at some things, he had a good memory and he had memorized the code after seeing it just once. He didn't need anyone to show him the way. Yamamoto would probably be pissed to learn that he had visited the prisoner without proper permission but right now he didn't give a damn. They fucking owed him and he needed answers, answers only this man could give.

"What can I say, I don't care for their company. Sleep well?" The bile from the nightmare was thick in his stomach. This time he had seen the sleeping face as he argued with Kurosaki. It had made his chest ache in recognition. "Why have you come?"

"You know damn well why I am here. I'm not sure what is worse; seeing you naked or watching you being tortured. I should be enjoying that part but I don't. No more games, tell me what you know. What is happening and what the hell is this thing?" Ichigo hoped the man didn't offend easy. He jerked the material completely down and gave the former captain his back. "You wanna tell me how this got here?"

"A dragon, known for strength, armor and their tempers. Want to see mine?" His own wasn't as high up, more towards the small of his back.

His? Did that mean the traitor had a mark as well? Ichigo wanted to know how he ended up with a tattoo. Had his zanpakuto put it there? Was it like Renji's? The redhead said his markings came with the power of Zabimaru. Did that mean the mark had appeared because of his power? But if Aizen had one as well, did that mean it was connected? How? It was just another question he had no answer to. Could this man clear up the confusion? "No, I don't. Are you going to tell me what I want to know?"

"Do you really wish to know?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't." What did this man know?

"Very well, then open the door." Sousuke pushed himself off of the thin mattress. "The code should be the same as the one you used to get inside. Release me."

Release him? "No! Why do you have to be out to answer? I'm not letting you escape."

"Escape? And where would I go, Kurosaki? If I tried to run, you could easily catch me. Most of my power is still sealed. What could I do?" He could run for it but that wasn't his intent. When he left, he wouldn't be leaving alone. "You may keep a hold on me if that is your wish. I will not run."

"Fine but one wrong move and I swear I'll strike you down." Ichigo typed in the numbers. It beeped before sliding open.

"Good, I suggest you help me. We will need to move fast. They will be alerted that the door has been opened. If we are lucky, we will have about half an hour, maybe less before they come to collect me."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Where were they? Ichigo didn't like the place. The broken buildings had long been left to rot and mold. He had helped to carry the former captain to an abandoned section of the Seireitei. Why hadn't he ever noticed it before? "This wasn't here before."

"It was, you just weren't meant to know about it." Sousuke winced at being able to stretch his legs. Apathy filled him at being back in this place. They wouldn't have much time and they had much to discuss. He directed the carrot-top towards the southeast. "This way, it is over here. We don't have much time and there is something I want to show you."

Being in the place gave him the chills. Ichigo wanted to run away and never look back. There was something depressing about it. If he had to guess it had once been a compound. "What was here?"

"The many buildings were once the compound of a noble family. Being the largest they had it set up on the very outskirts for their privacy. When it was condemned they moved their estate closer to the others." He shoved the hair that had fallen out of his face. "When it was deemed off-limits, they simply put up those walls we passed. A simple ward then was added to keep out unwanted trespassing."

"Why?" What did this have to do with the dreams? What did it have to do with him? Why was he scared to keep going? Ichigo found himself almost terrified now that they were here.

"Let me start at the beginning. I mentioned not being born but simply appearing one day over three centuries ago. This Kurosaki, is where I came to. I woke up in these ruins. To make it short, I already had the knowledge of being a shinigami so I entered the academy, simple history from that point on." Sousuke led him to the spot he wished the boy to see. "Here, we talk here."

Here was the shambles of a room, no, it was a tomb. There were strange seals written all over some kind of concrete coffin. It didn't look much different from a large box but his gut was telling him it was a grave.

"For years, I never understand my hate. Not even as I was accepted into my first squad, did I know why I could not shake my hatred for this place. As I advanced, I began to investigate the many secrets of Soul Society. I did find many things in their past, their rules, to justify my dislike." Sousuke put a hand on the worn stone. "Did you know that this place is off-limits to all but there is no reason as to why in their records? I thought perhaps my answers could be found in the history of the place in which I had my first memory. With that in mind, I looked into the history of this place."

"What did you find?" It did seem odd that they would leave the place barren and destroyed. Ichigo knew that they had repaired many buildings after the war. Why not restore the place? It could be used for storage, lodgings or a training ground.

"Nothing, except that this property has always belonged to the same noble family. It is by their decree that it was condemned and sealed off. I of course, could not leave it at that. Unable to find anything in the records, I decided to investigate this place again. I found it really odd that the penalty for trespassing onto the grounds was so severe. A thousand years is pretty steep for merely walking on condemned land." He reached forward with his palm to touch the small space. "It was almost twenty years ago that I came to this place again. I immediately felt drawn to this spot, this coffin. What do you think I found?"

"A dead body?" Ichigo watched the man move along the slab. A hand began wiping the top.

"More confusion." That and the beginning of everything. "I was drawn to this thing. Do you see that crack? Yes, it is hard to see unless one looks from the correct angle. I did notice it and realized that if there was a crack then whatever seals that are inscribed were no longer effective. I opened it to discover the truth of this place."

Why did he get the feeling he wasn't going to like what he was about to hear? His gut twisted as the other man finished wiping the dust and moss from the slab. On top of the slab was the symbol. It was the same one from the dream. "What was inside?"

"Three souls. As soon as I pulled it aside, they escaped and fled. I was disappointed because it just left me with the question of why three souls would have been buried together. What I did do was investigate the crest you now see." Sousuke ran a finger over the middle head of the chimera.

"Great, what does this got to do with the dreams and what is on my back? If that is a crest then why was it in my dream?" He wished the man would get to the point already.

"Haven't you figured it out yet, Kurosaki? They aren't dreams, it is a memory. What you are seeing is a memory of who you once were."

"Bullshit, even if I believed what you were saying. Aren't souls supposed to lose all their memories if they are reborn as a human? If it is true then I shouldn't have any memories. It doesn't matter whose coffin that is or who was buried." Ichigo placed Zangetsu to the man's throat. He was angry that none of what this man said made any sense to him. Why would he be having dreams of a past life? It was in the past and it didn't change what has already happened. This man was still his enemy and worrying about this wasn't going to change things.

"Doesn't it? You weren't reincarnated, neither was I. What if I told you that this compound belongs to the Kuchiki Clan? The records I found were incomplete but enough for me to discover that four were sealed within this tomb. That is why the Clan moved their estate and it is off-limits. No one was to ever come near it again. The souls imprisoned were meant to remain so."

"What are you saying?"

"I appeared here one day with no memory and when I released those inside, I counted three. That means one had already escaped confinement. How old are you?" Back then he hadn't been sure what to think. There hadn't been any more information about who the tomb belonged to or why they had been condemned. He just knew that it had something to do with his existence. His past had been pushed in the back of his mind because he had been working on his plans of revenge.

Was it possible? Ichigo mentally counted in his head. In his dream there was always, Aizen, himself, the third male and then the female. All of them would be four. If the dream was a memory, they had all died that time. Was this place his tomb? Had he been buried here? "Why then? Why would you appear here, while I was born as a human?"

"That I don't know. I still don't have all the answers, that is why I need you. Our time is up but you know what I do. Our pasts connect us and there is a reason our memories have awakened. See what you can discover. You know where to find me."

Ichigo almost lowered his blade at the request. The man was asking for his help? Was there a reason their memories were resurfacing? Did he want to discover the reason? What good would come out of learning about a past life?

"Ichigo!" Rukia called out to him and landed on top of the slab.

"Remove your feet, Kuchiki!" There wasn't much he could do but it pissed him off seeing the small feet standing on the crest. Sousuke Aizen didn't care if there were two other captains present. He swung his hand out to force the bitch to move her weight. "Have some respect for the dead."

"And you should have respect for other's property. As a former captain, you should know that this area is off-limits. Are you looking to add more time to your sentence?" Byakuya sneered seeing the man standing so casually. How had he managed to get out of his cell? The guards didn't remember anything after falling asleep. The answer was probably in the reaitsu that was leaking from the prisoner. "We will take it from here, Kurosaki."

"Oi, Ichigo." Rukia landed next to Renji. They had woken up by a hell butterfly informing them that Aizen was out of his cell and stationary in the old Kuchiki compound. Why would they come to this place? It was nothing but ruins. "How did you get here first?"

"It doesn't matter if he did. Why the hell hasn't something been done about his reaitsu?" Renji demanded to no one in particular. That explained how the man managed to escape. He had tricked the guards into letting him out. Thankfully, the substitute had been able to corner him and prevent him from going any further.

"Hmph, Rukia you escort Kurosaki back to his room. I will return the prisoner. Renji, make the report to Yamamoto-taichou." Byakuya looked around the ruins. It was the first time he had been there. He had come close to it when he was a child and had been punished for being curious. What was the former captain doing out here? No matter, he would be returned immediately.

.

.

.

.

.

Please review


End file.
